sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
High Road (Kesha album)
| recorded = | genre = Pop | length = 48:33 | label = | producer = | prev_title = Rainbow | prev_year = 2017 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} }} High Road is the upcoming fourth studio album by American singer Kesha, scheduled to be released through RCA Records, and Kemosabe on January 10, 2020. The upcoming album was produced by Kesha, Jeff Bhasker, and Ryan Lewis. It was announced in a video trailer premiered by Rolling Stone on October 21, 2019. Background and writing Kesha told Rolling Stone in October 2019 that the creation of the album was different to that of Rainbow (2017), saying that she "reconnected to the unrestrained joy and wildness that's always been a part of me—and in this process I have had the most fun I've ever had making a record." She explained that on Rainbow, she "had to address some very serious things, and now this time around I have reclaimed my love of life". The album will "mark a full return to Kesha's pop roots", and was co-written by Kesha alongside her mother Pebe Sebert, Wrabel, Justin Tranter, Tayla Parx, Nate Ruess and Dan Reynolds. It was originally scheduled to be released in December 2019, before being confirmed to release on January 10, 2020. Promotion To promote the album, a hotline is available for fans to call to get updates on new music. When called, a recorded message from Kesha is played that says: "Aren't we all demons? Don't we all love to raise a little hell? I know I do. Time to get saved y'all. Release those demons. Let them dance." A text message is sent with a link to sign up for Kesha's phonebook. After signing up, fans received a message saying, "Can't go to heaven without raising a little hell, darlin', let's go". Another text message was sent on October 22, 2019, telling fans to call the hotline as she announced the lead single, "Raising Hell". Later the same day, Kesha confirmed the single would be released on October 24. The next day, Kesha sent fans the trailer for the music video of "Raising Hell". On November 19, 2019 Kesha sent a teaser for another song from the album, "My Own Dance" to fans, with the announcement that the song would be released the following day. "My Own Dance" was officially released as the second single with a music video, worldwide on November 21, 2019. Track listing The upcoming album is expected to consist of fifteen songs. Adapted from Apple Music. }} | length1 = 3:15 | title2 = My Own Dance | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 2:41 | title3 = Raising Hell | note3 = featuring Big Freedia | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 2:49 | title4 = High Road | writer4 = | length4 = 3:19 | title5 = Shadow | length5 = 3:33 | title6 = Honey | writer6 = }} | length6 = 3:21 | title7 = Cowboy Blues | writer7 = | length7 = 4:00 | title8 = Resentment | note8 = featuring Brian Wilson and Sturgill Simpson | writer8 = | length8 = 2:52 | title9 = Little Bit of Love | writer9 = | length9 = 2:22 | title10 = Birthday Suit | writer10 = | extra10 = Crichton | length10 = 2:56 | title11 = Kinky | note11 = featuring Ke$ha | writer11 = | length11 = 3:25 | title12 = The Potato Song (Cuz I Want To) | length12 = 3:33 | title13 = BFF | note13 = featuring Wrabel | writer13 = | length13 = 4:11 | title14 = Father Daughter Dance | length14 = 2:37 | title15 = Chasing Thunder | writer15 = | length15 = 3:41 }} References Category:2020 albums Category:Kesha albums Category:Albums produced by Jeff Bhasker Category:Albums produced by Ryan Lewis Category:Kemosabe Records albums Category:RCA Records albums Category:Upcoming albums